Quand on commence à se poser des questions
by Je suis moi
Summary: OS "Et là, je me suis demandée si je n'étais pas homosexuelle." Et lui, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est de se raconter une blague ! "Le genre de truc que tu te dis que bordel ça ne PEUT rationnellement pas t’arriver à toi !" RLOC


Courage ! Je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à aller jusqu'à la fin sans mourir d'ennui... Sisi !

Ah oui, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... ! La chanson non plus hein...

* * *

_There was a boy._

Bien. Je crois que pour résumer correctement ma situation, deux mots de notre fabuleuse langue suffiront : Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde.

Parce que figurez-vous que je viens de réaliser un truc. Enfin, il m'est arrivé un truc et c'est le genre de truc que tu te dis que bordel ça ne PEUT rationnellement pas t'arriver à toi ! Bref.

M'enfin, n'allez pas imaginer tout de suite un scénar catastrophe, hein ? Je n'ai tué personne, personne n'a tué personne, personne n'est mort et aucun de mes proches n'a de problème particulier avec la justice magique.

Mais quand même, je vous avouerais que disons…Deux mois avant, je menais une vie relativement calme… Une existence un peu de garçon manqué, certes. Mais une existence relativement euh… Vous savez le genre « tout ce qui me préoccupe dans la journée, c'est manger-caca-dormir » ?

J'étais heureuse de mes journées, et puis basta ! Bref. Une vie, vous en conviendrez, rien de plus banal !

Jusqu'à qu'il y ait une perturbation dans ma vie, du genre, tu comprends rien à ce qui se passe (évidemment, où sinon, je ne serais pas là à vous exposer mon problème).

Bon, le bal de Noël n'a jamais été un problème en soi. Les intentions de Dumbledore sont honorables. Vouloir garder ses élèves à l'œil, c'est bien (surtout quand ceux-ci font des choses louches en rentrant pour les vacances). Et surtout quand ça vous sauve la vie (Eh ouais qu'on sait jamais qu'il y ait un massacre à côté de chez vous ou chez vous, au choix).

Bon après vous pouvez être cons ou suicidaires (perso, je mets les suicidaires dans le même tas que les cons, je fais pas la différence. Mais on peut être seulement con et ne pas être suicidaire ! Regardez-moi, j'en suis un exemple vivant ! ) et vouloir rentrer pour les vacances.

Et comme je ne suis point trop conne et point suicidaire, je suis restée. Eh ouais, j'aime ma vie moi. Je l'ai, je la garde ! Oui, je sais, je n'étais pas obligée d'y aller à ce bal, je le conçois. Mais bon, passer Noël en solitaire, très peu pour moi. Peut-être suis-je, comme quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf neuf neuf pourcent de la population, un peu maso mais pour passer Noël tout seul, il faut l'être et pas qu'un peu.

La suite, j'aurais presque cru que ça allait être l'étape la plus compliquée. Parce qu'il faut trouver quelqu'un avec qui y aller. Oui, oui. Il fallait trouver un genre de gros pigeon, qui : Un, n'aime pas la danse ; deux, a des nerfs d'acier (il se pourrait que je sois insupportable si tout le monde commence à piailler très fort autour de moi) ; trois, soit pas trop con. Oui, je crois encore au Père Noël si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir !

Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais ! Dans son trou paumé au Pôle Nord, le père Noël a entendu ma prière et a décidé de m'offrir mon cadeau à l'avance.

Au début, j'ai pensé y aller avec une fille. Avec Alice, plus précisément. Je sais plus d'où c'est parti mais on avait décidée d'y aller toutes les deux. Et carrément franco, jeans-basket si vous voulez tout savoir. Une pierre deux coup, on passait Noël ensemble et on n'avait pas à s'acheter une robe quelconque (Et ouais, le vieux dirlo n'a pas insisté pour une robe de bal ... Vous imaginez le prix que ça aurait coûté à toute la population de Poudlard ? Ca coûte la peau du cul, eh ! ). Mais bon, Franck est un empêcheur de tourner en rond professionnel et diplômé.

C'est ainsi que, par un beau matin froid d'hiver, durant une réflexion profonde et intense (oui, oui, ça m'arrive), je me suis posée des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle. Uhu ! Oui, oui. Conclusion, je ne savais pas. Et je suis quelqu'un de relativement crue (malheureusement pour mon entourage).

C'est ainsi, qu'en Histoire de la Magie (J'ai pris ça en option ! Osez me dire que je suis pas un chouia maso après ça !), j'envoyais un mot à mon voisin de table, pour tuer le temps et avoir réponse à ma question (Jamais je fais des trucs inutile moi ! Se fatiguer pour rien, très peu pour moi ! ) :

« Comment tu sais que t'es pas gay ? »

Il m'a regardé avec des gros yeux. Okay, on s'est parlé même pas dix fois depuis le début de l'année et là, je lui parle de ses préférences. Il est un peu choqué. Quand même. Je peux le concevoir. Je comprends, je comprends, alors je patiente.

« Euh… Je sais pas. »

« Ah. Tu sais pas si t'es hétéro ou gay alors ? »

Il sursauta et secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. »

« Ben... T'es hétéro ? »

« Sans doute ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! »

« Tu sais pas puisque t'arrives pas à me dire pourquoi »

Il y a eut un graaaaaaaaaaand blanc. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées pendant que je grattais des notes.

« Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions ? »

« Je sais pas. Je me demandais si j'allais pas devenir homosexuelle et je me suis demandé c'était quoi le truc pour savoir. »

Il finit de lire ma phrase et vira rouge écrevisse. Et soudainement, un rire silencieux agita ses épaules.

J'haussais un sourcil de surprise.

« Excuse-moi de dire ça mais… T'es carrément dérangé comme mec ! Tu rigoles tout seul… ! Tu te racontes des blagues que tu connais pas ou quoi ?! »

Il s'arrêta subitement de rire.

…

GRILLE !

-Taisez-vous, j'essaye de suivre ! Nous réprimanda un poufsouffle devant.

-Excuse-nous, je dis alors.

Bref, en gros, Lupin se raconte des blagues qu'il connaît pas : Mesdames et mesdemoiselles, c'est la fin d'un mythe. Lupin n'est bel et bien pas un dieu vivant : Il est comme tout le commun des mortels, soit complètement à côté de ses pompes.

(Soupir intérieur) En attendant, pas de réponse.

« Dis, pourquoi tu vas au bal toi ? »

Histoire de relancer la conversation parce que je me faisais chier à mort, moi.

« Je sais pas, me répondit-il, mes potes m'y ont forcé. »

« C'est tout ? »

Il me regarda, mal à l'aise. Cinq minutes se passérent où il fit mine de réfléchir. Mais ça va, je suis pas encore sénile (vous inquiétez pas, ça vient), je sais encore reconnaître les gens embarrassés.

« Eh bien… Je dirais que je suis beaucoup plus en sécurité à Poudlard. »

« Bah, Dumbledore en a fait exprès, c'est sûr ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Il me répondit avec un regard interrogateur.

« T'es un peu pigeon non ? C'est évident quand tu réfléchis un peu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un bal cette année et pas les autres ? Quel genre de menace plane sur le monde sorcier au point d'inquiéter Dumbledore himself ? »

Il suçota sa plume.

« Ah oui, pas con. Tu réfléchis toi ! »

Remus Lupin, la fin d'un mythe.

« T'es sûr que t'es fidèle à ta réputation toi ? J'ai réussi à trouver ça alors que je suis pas très intelligente à la base… »

Il haussa les épaules avec un air impuissant.

« Je pensais qu'il faisait ça comme ça, comme la plupart de la population de Poudlard… »

Il est mignon.

Et un peu naïf aussi.

« Bref. Tu penses que si j'invite une fille, on me prendrait pour une lesbienne ? Je crois que toute ma réflexion sur mon orientation sexuelle est partie de là, d'ailleurs. »

« Bah si on te pose la question, t'as qu'à répondre que t'es les deux ! »

…

Ce type m'épate des fois.

Brillant, ce gars.

« Ou si t'as pas envie qu'on te prenne pour ce que tu n'es pas, tu ne voudrais pas y aller avec moi ? »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu de scène plus romantique ! Une demande comme ça, ça se trouve pas tous les jours, hé !

« Adjugé vendu mon pote ! »

Il me renvoya un sourire étincelant que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre.

La belle affaire ! J'aurais plus de questions existentielles à me poser ! Ah, y'a des jours où j'aime ma vie.

* * *

_A very strange enchanted boy…_

-Ah ! Salut Lupin ! Tu fais quoi là ? Je m'exclamais, contente de me trouver un compagnon de galère.

-Mes potes m'ont tous lâchés.

Il avait, cela dit, une tête très amusée.

-Bienvenue au club ! Alice m'a lâchée pour Franck, ils doivent être en train de se bécoter quelque part… On t'abandonnes et toi, ça te fait sourire comme un attardé des temps préhistoriques ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

-T'es un type vraiment étrange, tu sais ça ?

N'empêche que je suis contente de l'avoir croisé !

* * *

_They said he wandered very far, very far, over lands and sea._

-D'où tu sais ça mec ?

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans ma jeunesse, vois-tu ? Dit-il avec un petit air supérieur qui me donnait simplement envie de le baffer. C'est un type au Brésil qui m'a dit ça !

-Pétard ! T'es allé au Brésil ?! T'avais quel âge ?

Il parut gêné. Ah quand même ! Parce que moi, j'vous dis, moi, que j'ai jamais mis les pieds hors des sols anglais.

-Eh bien… De neuf à dix ans, j'ai beaucoup voyagé.

-Je vois que t'en as bien profité avant d'atterrir à Poudlard !

-Le truc, c'est que je cherchais une école… Dit-il lentement.

-Eh bé ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour fouler un peu de sol étranger !

-Et je suis même allé en Inde ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Grand blanc. Regard assassin. Il rougit et regarda ses baskets.

-Allez, soupirais-je.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors, paniqué.

-Raconte-moi, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.

Le truc, c'est que moi aussi j'en mourrais d'envie. De savoir comment c'était dehors. Connaître des mondes que je ne connaissais pas. Par lui. En entendant sa voix.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée en plein dans le panneau. Mais je ne le savais pas encore.

* * *

_A little shy, the sad of eyes…_

…_But very wise was he._

Et le jour du bal arriva. Le jour J. Et ce jour-là, je décidai de mettre une robe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Comprenez-moi, quand vous êtes comme moi et que dés que vous vous asseyez, vous vous affalez sur votre chaise, les jambes un peu écartées, les robes, vous évitez quoi.

Mais bon ! Aujourd'hui, je veux être jolie. Alice m'a d'ailleurs failli fait une crise cardiaque quand elle a entendu ça. Et elle s'est tout de suite excitée, m'a sortie tout un tas de produits dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à ce jour et avait commencé à me barbouiller avec.

Après une tonne de maquillage et de fou rire (vous saviez, vous, que du mascara mal mis faisait des yeux de panda ? Moi, je dis, ch'u magnifique en panda ! Je gagnerais le concours de Miss Angleterre avec ça ! ), je me suis regardée dans un miroir, et Alice et moi avions décrété d'un commun accord que c'était franchement… Magnifique ? Nooooooon, c'est plus le bon terme... Je dirais franchement hideux. Oui, oui, quand vous mettez une cinquantaine de couche de fard, de fond de teint et tout la tralala, c'est franchement moche.

Après un virgule cinq litres de démaquillant plus tard…

-De toute façon, t'es jamais maquillée alors le maquillage, ça te va même plus ! Tu lâches tes cheveux, tu mets ta robe, des boucles d'oreilles, un coup de crayons par-ci, un coup de crayon par là, t'embarques ton labelo et c'est réglé ! On n'en parle plus !

Au moins, ça a été vite expédié ! J'ai éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle me vira de notre dortoir en déclarant tout bonnement qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une heure et demie pour se préparer. Elle avait l'air franchement blasée ET paniquée en même temps... Jamais vu ? Moi non plus ! C'était franchement comique !

Je descendis alors les escaliers pour sortir me balader un peu, parce que ma montre m'indiquait qu'il me restait encore une heure à tuer avant que Remus ne soit prêt.

Et là, je m'arrête en plein délire. Parce que qu'il était déjà là, dans la salle commune. Avec une heure d'avance.

…

Ce type est maso. Oui, comme quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf neuf neuf de la populace, JE SAIS ! Mais lui, il l'est vraiment ! Mais si j'vous jure, il était là une heure -une heure ! - à l'avance !

Et voilà. C'est là que je réalise que je suis tombée mais en plein dedans quoi, la tête la première.

Et nous rev'là au point de départ où je vous dis qu'il m'est arrivé un truc de fou.

Je suis tombée amoureuse.

Eurk, ça sonne vachement faux quand même.

Mais honnêtement, ça peut pas m'arriver à moi. Pas à moi.

« L'amour est enfant de bohémeuh, chantonna une petite voix dans ma tête. »

Hé franchement, j'en ai marre, celui qui a dit ça, je vais le baffer…

Je reporte mon regard sur lui.

Les cheveux clair, un peu désordonnés.

De profil, il regardait par la fenêtre. Son dos était éclairé par la cheminée. Sa redingote noire était posée sur le canapé de la salle commune relativement et étrangement calme. Sa queue de pie noire lui sied à merveille, d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui m'avait dit qu'il jouait du violon ?

La pâleur irréelle de la lune contrastait avec les couleurs vives que reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée sur sa queue de pie noire.

Quand je le regarde, comme ça, je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment des goûts de chiotte en fin de compte.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus il semblait s'assombrir. Peut-être était-ce sa bouche plissée, peut-être ses sourcils anormalement haussés. Ou peut-être que je me faisais des idées.

-Et ben ! T'es vachement en avance !

Tout sauf cette léthargie. Tout sauf ça.

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix, sans doute surpris, et m'accorda un regard.

Il haussa les sourcils puis un sourire doux passa sur ses lèvres.

-Ben ça alors ! A un moment, j'ai redouté ta venue, plaisanta-t-il. Vu ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois !

Ah ouais. Le coup qu'on va au bal en baba cool.

Il s'avança avec un sourire… Que je ne saurais pas interpréter…

-Si tu veux, lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur, il nous reste encore une heure et Alice sait faire les dreadlocks !

Avec son petit sourire qui signifiait clairement « je-le-savais » que j'adorais mais détestais en même temps, je voyais maintenant le coup du baba cool comme un défi personnel. Je fis alors volte-face pour chercher Alice.

Mais lui ne voyait pas les choses comme ça.

-Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, me dit-il en me tirant vers lui, et si on allait plutôt se balader ?

Il attrapa sa redingote et me tira vers le tableau.

C'est pas juste. Il m'a proposé ça avec son air timide en plus. Le genre de truc que maintenant, tu peux plus rien lui refuser. Marre. Je me fais manipuler. C'est tout en boudant plus ou moins que je le suivais.

* * *

_And then one day…_

_One magic day, he passed my way._

Ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer.

Alice.

* * *

_And while we spoke of many things…_

-J'ai trop mangé ! M'exclamais-je en me plaignant.

Je m'écroulais alors pratiquement comme une masse sur le banc du parc alors qu'on était sensé marcher pour digérer.

Il me regardait avec un sourire et s'assit à côté de moi. On parla alors de la constitution d'un être humain. La quantité de nourriture ingurgitée par une fille est-elle digérée de la même manière que chez un mec ?

Je vous l'accorde, il y a plus passionnant mais on cause de bouffe là. Et la bouffe est un sujet passionnant.

-Regarde, par exemple, un vampire ça digère pas de la même manière qu'un lapin !

Il se crispa alors. J'haussais un sourcil, surprise.

-Ben quoi ? Une fille, c'est pareille, ça digère pas pareil qu'un gars.

Pourquoi comparer un gars, une fille et un vampire et un lapin ? Bonne question. Mais y'a pas de quoi se choquer à ce point-là non ? M'enfin, j'veux dire… Il est vexé d'être comparé à un lapin ? C'est vrai que c'est pas très flatteur, vu comme ça.

-Quand tu as parlé des créatures magiques, tu as dit « ça »… S'expliqua-t-il fébrilement.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, répondis-je du tac-au-tac en fronçant les sourcils. Tu dis bien « créatures », toi.

Il haussa alors les épaules, comme indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui à présent.

* * *

… _Fools and Kings…_

-Tu crois que les loups-garou et les vampires doivent être traités de la même façon ?

Je dus tirer une drôle de tête car il ajouta, précipitamment :

-Je veux dire de la même manière que des sorciers à part entière ?

Je me tournais vers lui, étonnée par la question. C'est vrai quoi, le soir de Noël, me poser des questions philosophiques, comme ça.

-Eh bien… Je commençais, assez hésitante.

Bon, j'avoue, j'avoue, je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Pourquoi est-ce que je me poserais ce genre de questions ?

Je posais alors mon regard partout sauf dans ses yeux. Mon regard tombe sur son col qui s'est mis de travers tout seul. Je commence donc à essayer de l'arranger en étant assise à côté de lui. Ce qui n'est pas une chose facile. C'est là que je remarque qu'il a arrêté de respirer.

-Respire ! Je plaisantais. 'Faudrait pas que tu meurs le soir de Noël, ça serait franchement glauque !

Ma tentative d'esquive (ou d'humour pitoyable, au choix) ne parvint qu'à lui arracher un sourire crispé.

Okay, okay, on va discuter sérieusement. Je me levais alors et commença à lui parler tout en le regardant dans les yeux de temps en temps. Sans oublier le col que j'essayais d'arranger. Défait, il ne me plaisait pas et fait, ça paraissait trop propre.

-Ca serait franchement hypocrite de dire oui.

Il détourna la tête. Je le forçais alors à me regarder. Comment… ? Raaaaaaah !

-Comment veux-tu que j'arrange ton col, si t'arrêtes pas de bouger dans tous les sens ? Et tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? J'ai pas fini !

Il me lança alors un regard franchement surpris.

-Je disais donc, ça serait franchement hypocrite de répondre oui. Mais répondre non, ça serait vraiment injuste. Et tu sais que je déteste ça, être accusé de quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait, comme ça. C'est vrai quoi. Les vampires, les loups-garou avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent, ils sont franchement flippants quand même. Et toutes les rumeurs ont un fond de vérité.

Son regard se fit presque implorant.

-'Me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai pas fini de parler.

-Tu veux pas finir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Ben pourquoi ? Il est pressé ?

-Ouais, ouais. Mais je t'avoue que les loups-garou sont moins… Raaaaah, ce col m'emmerde ! Ah… Euh… Je m'étais arrêtée où ? Ouais donc, y sont moins flippants que les vampires. C'est vrai quoi. Eux, c'est vraiment une fois par mois à une date fixe alors que le vampire peut avoir la dalle n'importe quand.

-Et donc ?

-Ben… Hé, franchement ! Du moment que le loup-garou ou le vampire en question sait se contrôler, on s'en fout… Mais de quoi on cause ? Mais en plus ton col, y m'é…

Je m'interrompis brusquement.

Une chaleur inhabituelle entourait mes mains gelées par le froid. Ses mains. Milles pétards ! Encore mieux que des gants…

Mes joues devaient ressembler aux cheveux du type qui représente McDo (Ronald ? Donald ?). Et je m'étonne encore aujourd'hui que les bruits de tambours que faisait mon cœur ne lui aient pas brisé les tympans.

Il effleura le bout de mes doigts de ses lèvres et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis un loup-garou, chuchota-t-il.

J'écarquillais de gros yeux et, dans un instant de lucidité, compris à quoi rimait toute cette conversation. Je frappai mon front avec une tête d'illuminée.

-Waow ! Fut le seul mot que je fus capable de prononcer en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il se leva alors assez brusquement et me jeta un regard blessé.

Et la lumière fut.

-Remus ! Interpellais-je avec exigence.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air maussade.

-Viens par là, ton col, franchement, il m'énerve.

Il me regarda, étonné et s'approcha timidement.

-Raaaaaah ! Il me stresse ! Viens, assieds-toi.

Il s'assit. A une bonne distance.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con ce type des fois ! Quand je vous disais que c'était la fin d'un mythe !

-Mais approche toi, je vais pas te bouffer !

On sait jamais que le Lupin soit susceptible sur le mot « mordre ».

Je me replaçais alors comme tout à l'heure, entre ses genoux, face à lui tout en essayant désespérément de faire quelque chose de son col.

J'inspirais profondément, très profondément, toute exaspération envolée. Je passerais les ASPICs, je serais moins stressée.

-Bon écoute, je suis pas très douée mais… Même si les loups-garou font peur… Toi, tu es spécial.

J'haïs la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je crois que "surprise" était un bien faible mot pour décrire l'émotion qui le traversait.

Je m'installais doucement contre son torse et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

Je posais ma main dans son champ de vision, à côté de sa cuisse. Et il sembla comprendre que j'étais une bien piètre oratrice.

Il me dédia un sourire qui souleva mon cœur et enlaça ses doigts aux miens.

Je lui souris et leva alors la tête vers la voûte céleste. Des petites lumières illuminaient le ciel et je crois que l'on ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché.

_This he said to me : _

_-The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

Les yeux fermés, un grand sourire vint étirer mon visage. Puis je relevai la tête vers lui. Et là, je lui sors une bête de phrase tiré d'un bête de roman...

-Remus ?

-Hm ?

-Ne remets plus jamais cette chemise.

… Ou pas.

_The End_

_There was a boy,_

_A very strange enchanted boy_

_They said he wandered very far, very far over lands and sea_

_A little shy, the sad of eyes but very wise was he_

_And then one day, one magic day he passed my way_

_And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings_

_This he said to me :_

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return _

* * *

**Il était une fois un garçon.**

**Un garçon enchanté et très étrange.**

**On dit qu'il a voyagé loin, très loin, par-dessus terres et mer**

**Un peu timide, la tristesse dans les yeux mais très sage**

**Et un jour, un jour magique, il croisa mon chemin**

**Et depuis, nous avions parlé de beaucoup de choses, de bouffons et de rois**

**Il me dit alors ceci :**

**La meilleure chose que tu apprendras est celle d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.**

* * *

Un two-shot peut-être ? Avec comme chapitre 2, le point de vue de Remus ?


End file.
